


How The Mind Works

by Wanhxda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if werewolves can read minds. There is a catch, they can only read their soul mates mind. So when Derek Hale starts hearing the thoughts of a certain Stiles Stilinski, everything becomes suddenly complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Sterek fic! I am writing this as I am watching (I'm at season 3 btw) so if I don't update soon its because I haven't managed to watch the next episodes. I don't have an updating schedule at the moment, but I am aiming at a chapter a week. Obviously I have homework so one a week is not guarantied its just an aim. Other than that, read and enjoy, and please leave comments cause I love em! <3

Stiles frowned, his hands loose on the steering wheel of his jeep. He had been in deep thought all day, and it was still poking at the back of his mind.  
“Hey, Scott?” He asked, cocking his head to the side, still keeping his eyes on the road.  
“Yeah?” Scott looked up from the book in his lap. The two of them were on their way to Dereks, to try and find a way around the Alpha pack situation.  
“What do you see in Isaac?” He asked tentatively, glancing away from the road to Scott, seeing his best friends face light up at the mention of his boyfriend.  
“Well… loads of things. I see someone I feel safe with. Someone that I can go too in times of need. Someone who I trust, and who trusts me,” Scott answered, a lovesick grin on his face and his head lolled to the side.  
Going back to chewing on his lip and staring at the road, he tried to push the thing from his mind, at least until tonight when he could actually think about it. And by it, he meant a person. Or a werewolf, for that matter.  
Ten minutes later they arrived at Dereks battered and worn house. Stiles often wondered why he stayed here, there were plenty of apartments nearer to town he could use.  
When they reached the front door, Stiles expected Scott to knock on the door, but taking a look at him it was clear Scott was still thinking about Isaac.  
“Scott? You in there?” He clicked his fingers in Scotts face a couple times, before sighing loudly and banging on the door.  
It was Isaac who came to the door, and smile instantly spreading across his face when he saw Scott, and he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He then nodded to Stiles, and motioned for them both to go inside.  
“Hey Derek, Scott and Stiles are here,” Isaac called as they walked down the battered hallway and into what was once a front room, which now holds a table and some other random pieces of furniture. There, the kitchen, and the toilet was the only parts Stiles had seen of Derek's house, and he always told himself that he would have a snoop around sometime.  
“I know.” Derek’s deep voice made Stiles look towards him. Of course Derek knew he and Scott were here, he probably smelled them the moment they stepped out the car.  
Derek was leaning over the table, sheets of paper scattered around it. He didn’t even look up to acknowledge them.  
“Stiles?” He asked, still looking at the papers.  
“Yup?” Stiles answered, stepping forward.  
“What do you make of these?” Derek wondered.  
“Me? Well, uh-” Stiles rushed over and took a look at the papers. They seemed to be a floor plan of some sort. “what is this of?”  
“Doesn’t matter, just take a look.” Derek rumbled, already annoyed at Stiles. Stiles made a face and shot his hands up, like a surrender, then took another look at the papers.  
“Well, it was probably build a long time ago, because there are two flaws under ground. There seems to be old and new entrances made, see the pen they used are different. So it’s an old building. Probably been renovated by now.” He observed, stepping back and admiring his work.  
“That’s what I thought,” Derek said, squinting again at the papers.  
“Hey- then why ask me?” Stiles asked, mildly offended. Why did Derek even ask for his help, Dereks know all. Okay, maybe that’s a small exaggeration, but he usually knows what's what.  
“Because I needed a second opinion.”  
“I thought that was what Isaac and Scott were for?”  
“I meant a human opinion.”  
Stiles smiled at this, and puffed out his chest comically.  
“I’m glad I could represent my kind!” He stated proudly, then laughing to himself. Derek scoffed, and when Stiles knew he wouldn’t get anything out of him, he sulked off to see where Isaac and Scott were.  
“Hey guys,” He said, sitting in the empty armchair, seeing as the couple had taken up the sofa.  
“Hey Stiles,” They both said.  
“Wheres Boyd and Cora, anyway?” Stiles asked, looking around and noticing the two weren’t around.  
“They went to the shop to get some mexican food,” Isaac said, obviously excited at the thought of mexican food. Stiles and Scott both rolled their eyes and chuckled.  
A minute later Boyd and Cora arrived, holding several bags of steaming hot mexican food. Isaac and Scott jumped up and rushed over, but Stiles stayed in his seat, leaning back and relaxing. He wasn’t too hungry, for once, and would probably go get the leftovers when Isaac finished hogging the bags.  
Soon he was left alone, and reluctantly got up, and headed over to the bags of, now only warm, food. Taking the last box out of the bag, he started slowly chewing as he walked back into the room with the rest of the pack in. He says ‘rest of the pack’ because he considers himself part of it. They never make decisions without him here, and if they do they inform him about it as soon as they can. It made Stiles happy to be a part of something, granted it was a pretty weird something, but something none the less. He walked back into the room everyone had gathered around in, apart from Peter, who was probably still at his apartment.  
Sighing, Stiles walked past Scott and Isaac, who were practically having sex with their eyes, and Cora and Boyd, who were in an intense discussion about who knows what. That left him and Derek. Which admittedly, Stiles didn’t mind. I mean, the Alpha wasn’t exactly bad looking, He was quite good looking, in fact.  
“Hey, Dereko,” Stiles said, snapping his fingers as he walked up to the werewolf, adding an ‘o’ at the end of Derek's name to lighten up the mood. Obviously it didn’t work.  
“Hello, Stiles,” Derek said shortly.  
“Whatcha doin’?” He asked, sitting down next to Derek. The Alpha just glared at him.  
 _Oh no, not the dreaded Hale Glare again_ , Stiles thought, raising his eyebrows looking at his feet.  
After a second he looked back up to see Derek's eyes wide open, staring at him.  
“What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?” Stiles said, wiping his hands around his face, trying to get whatever Derek was staring at off of it.  
“No, there isn’t anything on your face,” The werewolf says, his eyes still wide as he whispers the words. Then, painfully slowly he gets up, and blinks twice.  
 _Woah, what’s up with this guy_? Stiles thinks, cautiously looking over to Derek, whose eyes open even wider, if thats possible.  
He clears his throat and addresses the room full of people. “Uh, you can all go now. I need to give Peter a call and discuss some… things,” He announces.  
“Derek?” Scott asks, finally looking away from Isaac and up to the Alpha.  
“I said, you can go,” Derek’s voice was low, almost a growl. Not taking any chances, Stiles jumps up and heads over to Scott and Isaac.  
“Want me to give you two a lift to Scotts?” He asks Scott and Isaac, who nods. They all sense something is wrong with the Alpha and know better than to question it. Whatever Stiles did wrong, because it was probably Stiles, they just had to let Derek cool down a bit.  
Scott gives Stiles a look that says ‘dude, what the hell did you do?’. Stiles just shrugs, and pulls his coat on.  
They don’t say anything, just leave. Boyd and Cora are going out someplace, and Stiles drops the two beta’s off at Scott's house, leaving the Alpha alone.  
That night in bed, Stiles didn’t sleep easy. His mind wondered about why Derek suddenly wanted them all to leave. Was it him, did he do something wrong? Probably. But what was it? He hadn’t insulted the werewolf at all, had he? No, surely not, he was just being his usual self.  
He made the decision to just ask Derek the next day. And with that thought, he finally drifted off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek calls his uncle for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the furniture buying stuff may not seem necessary but it's not all in vain, if you know what I mean *wink wink nudge nudge*. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it! Also the next chapter will be up tomorrow probably, seeing as I can't stop writing!  
> Also Peters explanation was mainly for you guys benefit, just so you know more about the soul mate and mind read-y stuff.

_Oh no, not the dreaded Hale Glare again._  
Derek’s eyes grew wide as he heard the thoughts, as clear as day, in his head. It was Stiles’ voice, the same sarcastic tone he always uses when talking to Derek, but this time he didn’t move his mouth. Not one inch.  
 _No_ , Derek thought. _No, no, no, this can’t be happening. Not again._  
Stiles’ voice, out of his lips this time, bring Derek partially back.  
“What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?”  
“No there isn’t anything on your face,” Derek whispered, hardly hearing his own voice. He stood up, his muscles stiff from shock, and blinked, trying to see what was in front of him, but panic was taking over.  
 _Woah, what’s up with this guy?_  
There it is again. Clear as crystal, just like Derek remembered it, but this time it was Stiles’ voice. He turned to address everyone in the room. “Uh, you can all go now. I need to give Peter a call and discuss some… things.”  
“Derek?” That was Scott’s voice.  
“I said, you can go.” He force the words out, wishing they would just leave! Finally he heard them all stand up, and leave the room. Derek let out a breath and sat down. The engine of Stiles’ jeep rumbled, then faded as he drove it away. He took out his phone, fingers trembling as he dialled Peters number. He brought the phone to his ear and waited for Peter to pick up.  
“Damnit, Peter, pick up, or I swear I’ll-”  
“You’ll what?” Peters voice came through the phone.  
“It’s happening again. Peter, I heard it again. Help me.” His voice was strained, almost begging Peter for help, which he had promised himself he would never do.  
“Like Paige?” Peter asked, his voice unreadable.  
“Yeah, exactly like that.”  
“Who?”  
“I- I can’t say. Not yet. I just need to figure things out. I can’t do this alone, not again.”  
“Fine. I’m coming over.” He paused, then said again, softer “It’ll be okay, Derek. You’ll be okay.”  
Derek nodded, even though he knew Peter couldn’t see him through the phone. He pressed the hang up button, and placed it on the table. Head in his hands, he waited for his uncle to show up. He kept his eyes shut, not giving into the tears that threatened to spill. His breathing was heavy and irregular, and he focused into making it steady again. He heard Peters car pull up outside his house.  
In seconds Peter was beside him.  
“Derek?” He asked, like Scott had, but more with sympathy than curiosity.  
Derek looked up at Peter.  
“I can’t do it,” He whispered. “I can’t do this again, not after-”  
“I know, Derek, I know.” His uncle cut him off. “What do you want to do about it?”  
“I don’t know! What can I do?”  
“You can choose to ignore it. Or… you can tell whoever it is. I’m sure they’d understand.”  
“I can’t tell them. Not yet, anyway.” Derek said. Surely this was the best thing to do. He can’t tell Stiles. Stiles hates Derek! “How can this happen again? I thought it only happened once.”  
Peter sighed.  
“No, Derek. A werewolf always has a soul mate. If a werewolf’s mate dies, another one takes it’s place instantly. However, both the werewolf and the soul mate must be near each other for the werewolf to be able to read it’s soul mates mind,” Peter tried his best to explain.  
“But I’ve been around St- this person many times, and I’ve never heard their thoughts.” Derek said in confusion.  
“As I said, when a werewolves soul mate dies, another takes its place. Clearly, when Paige died, another person took her place, but you never met them. They must have died recently, and now this person, whoever it is, has taken their place.”  
So Derek had had a soul mate he never knew about, and they had just died and Stiles took their place? But why Stiles? It’s practically universally known that they hate each other for goodness sake!  
“This is a lot to take in, Derek. I’ll understand if you want me to leave so you can think things over.” Peter said, keeping his voice calm. The last thing Derek needed was someone being pushy right now.  
“Okay. Thank you, Peter,” Derek said, looking Peter in the eyes. Peter gave Derek a small smile.  
“I’m here if you need anything, nephew.” Peter walked out of the room, leaving Derek to his thoughts. Derek was glad Peter had come. He trusted Peter. He was his uncle for christ sake, they were family! But why hadn’t he trusted Cora with this? Well, Peter was the only one alive who knew about Paige. He couldn’t tell Boyd, Scott or Isaac, because they would tell Stiles, and thats the last thing Derek needed right now. He needed to as far away from Stiles as he could!  
Snatching his coat up, he stormed out the house and into his car, starting it and pulling out his driveway in silence. The radio was on, and Derek hastily switched it off. He needed pure silence right now. He drove for about two and a half hours, to the town over, and found the nearest forest. Parking his black car under a huge tree, he climbed out and jogged into the forest. About 40 meters into the dense trees, he picked up pace and started running, as fast as he could. He felt the wind flick past him, his bare feet on dirt, crackling on dried leaves.  
Derek ran for ages. It was one of the things that could take his mind off of whatever was worrying him. He forgot about Stiles, Paige and his unknown soul mate who and recently passed away. Why hadn’t he felt anything when they passed? He felt something when Paige died. It must be because he hadn’t met them. Still, it was weird. Derek had, of course, known of werewolves having more than one soul mate, but he had felt so much grief with Paige that he thought it wasn’t possible for him to have another. And here he was, two soul mates dead and another one that hated him.  
He knew that Scott and Isaac were soul mates. The first time they had met, Isaac had ran straight to Derek, asking for help. Scott had also heard Isaacs thoughts, but didn’t ask Derek, considering Derek wasn’t Scotts Alpha.  
The sun was high in the sky when Derek started making his way back to his car, feeling slightly better. His T-shirt had been soaked with sweat so he tugged it off and slung it into the back seat. On his way back he picked up a water from a random shop, and sipped at it all the way back to his house.  
He didn’t know why he stayed there, it brought back so many horrible memories. He guessed that that was one of the reasons he stayed, because he couldn’t imagine it being taken down, or worse, renovated and another family moving in.  
He and his old pack, and now his new one, lived there and it just didn’t seem right to move out.  
However, it did look bare. He knew he had nothing to do for the next three hours while he waited from his pack to get home from school, so he finally got around to something he had been avoiding. Furniture shopping. Shopping in general was something Derek hated, but seeing as all he had was a double bed, which he hardly used anymore. He just didn’t seem safe with the Alpha pack around. A table and a couple of chairs, a couch and an arm chair. In the kitchen a fridge and a microwave, in the toilet a toilet, sink and shower. All other furniture had been burned in the fire, and in the five years he had Derek had not acquired anything else. Talk about procrastination.  
Begrudgingly, he made his way down to the small furniture shop downtown. Thankfully they would deliver, and the Alpha knew he would have enough money, seeing as he had inherited his family's fortune.  
A bell rung out as he pushed the door open, and the smell of old wood and smoke was almost overwhelming.  
“Hello?” It was a mans voice, maybe in his 40’s?  
Derek walked up to the counter and awkwardly stood their. The man in front of him had grey hair, almost white. Grey eyes, and skin that seemed to be greying as well. He looked like someone from that movie Scott and Stiles went to. They hadn’t stopped talking about it for days. What was it called, Diversity? Divergence? Divergent, that was it. There were these things called factions, and apparently one of the factions wore a load of grey. He had also remembered Stiles saying that Derek would be a Dauntless, what ever that was, because he always wore a leather jacket.  
“I’m looking for some furniture.”  
“Well you’re in the right shop,” They grey man motioned around. “Obviously.” He gave out a scratchy laugh, like he had smoke at least 70 cigarettes a day. Well at least that explained the smoky smell.  
Derek raised his eyebrows, and started wandering around. In the end he placed an order for a bedside cabinet, a wardrobe, another couch and a bigger table with 7 chairs, enough for his pack, Stiles and Scott.  
“That all?” The shop owner managed to get out after a coughing fit, his latest cigarette hanging from his lips, threatening to fall and plop into his cup of strong coffee. Derek just nodded, payed half (the rest he would pay when the furniture was delivered) and left in a hurry, not wanting to spend another moment their.  
Reluctantly, he drove home, back to where there were no distractions, and he would have to think about Stiles. Not that he wanted to of course, but the Alpha doubted that the boy would leave his mind until he put some proper thought in.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Scisaac fluff and Stiles being the witty little shit he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this Chapter is a little late! However, I do have the next week off school, so as a treat, how does a chapter a day, starting from monday, sound? ((I do have a sleepover on Tuesday though, so there will be two chapters the day after))

“Dude, what the hell was that?” Scott asked once all three of them were in the Stiles’ car.

“What?” Stiles asked, starting his jeep and pulling out of Derek’s driveway.

“He was acting weird all of a sudden,” This time it was Isaac that spoke.

“Why are you asking me?” Stiles said, turning to look at Isaac, then at Scott.

“Because, you were the one talking to him when he went all creepy.” Isaac said, so though it was obvious.

“I did nothing! He just went all stiff suddenly. He might have eaten something bad? Guys stop looking at me like that!” Stiles said, because Isaac and Scott were both staring at him with their eyebrows raised.

“I give up. Whatever it is, it’s Dereks problem, not ours.” Scott sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Isaac nodded in agreement, but Stiles was still unsure. He wanted to let it go, of course he did, but he knew something had happened there, and whatever it was it upset Derek. And if it upset Derek, Stiles already knew he hated it, whatever ‘it’ was.

Okay so maybe Stiles like Derek a little. But only a little bit, of course. Sure, Derek had the body of a Greek God, and heavenly jet black hair that was always messy, like he had just woken up. And sure, Stiles stared at him now and again, or had cute dreams about him, but that in no way meant that he liked Derek in that way.

“Uh, Stiles?” Scotts voice drew him out of his Derek induced haze.

“Yup?”

“You passed the turning into my street.”

Stiles looked in the rearview mirror, and sure enough he could see Scotts street.

“Oh, um, yeah I’ll just turn around,” Stiles mumbled, checking to see that there weren’t any other cars in the street, and made a U-turn, then turned left into Scotts street, parking in front of his house.

“Thanks for the ride, Stiles,” Isaac smiled, patting his shoulder and climbing out the back, then like the gentleman he is opened the door for Scott, who turned red in the cheeks and hopped out, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Stiles smiled at their antics, starting the car again and pulling out, starting to drive back to his house.

He wished he had something like his best friends relationship. Stiles had been so busy lately, what with all the werewolf business, he hadn’t had time for a relationship. And in his dismay, Stiles realized that he was going to be stuck in this mess for quite a while.

He felt his smile dropping, and forced himself to pick it up again. He had to be happy, surely. He had Scott and Isaac, and even Derek to some extent. He had friends. He had his dad, he wasn’t doing too bad in school. He should be happy with his life. The why did it feel like something was missing from it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beeb beep

Stiles looked around the classroom, ready to smirk at whoever's phone was going off. He didn't notice Mr Harris walking up behind him, eyebrows raised in annoyance.

“Stilinksi. Turn that phone off. Now,” He boomed, making Stiles jump, swiveling backwards. Unfortunately, the chair he was sat in wasn’t a swivel chair, and Stiles ended up on the floor, legs at a weird angle, and a confused look on his face.

“But that’s not my phone, sir,” Stiles said, grabbing the desk and hauling himself up, then brushed dust off his shirt. Mr Harris rolled his eyes, and looked over too Stiles bag, which was lying open on the floor, his phone poking out slightly, the screen reading ‘one new message received’.

“Oh, um, sorry sir,” Stiles mumbled, grabbing up his bag, stuffing his phone to the bottom and zipping it up tightly, cursing under his breath about how this better be important or else he would track down who ever sent it and stuff their own phone up an uncomfortable place.  
He waited until the class left, stumbled through the door, past the very unamused face of Mr Harris, and rushed down the hall. At the same time, trying to find the phone that seemed to be lost at the bottom of the bag. He was about to give up when he felt the cold plastic on his hands, grabbing it and pulling it out, holding it in the air as if to say ‘achivement unlocked’ and took a look at his message.

**Stiles, did you know we had homework for Chem?**

 

It was Scott. And no, Stiles had no idea that he had homework for Chemistry.

 

**No I didn't. I'm guessing you haven't done it?**

Stiles replied with a smirk. 

 

**Nope. I was thinking we could do it together at Dereks? Me, Isaac and Boyd are heading over there after school again.**

 

Stiles instantly texted back a quick ' **yeah sure!'**  and headed to English.

 Unfortunately, he missed his chance to see the Alpha that day, as Mr Finstock gave him a detention for ‘back talking’, which is totally not what happened. He sent Scott a quick text saying to go to Dereks without him, as he was in detention.

Stiles was slightly disappointed he didn’t get the chance to see Derek that day, and glared at his Coach for the whole detention. He did, however make the decision to just go around the Alpha’s house after detention, it’s not like the rest of his friends wouldn’t be there, right?

“Stilinski!” Coach bellowed, making Stiles look up from the pencil he was aimlessly dragging across his page.

“Yup?” he asked, popping the ‘p’.

“Did you hear any of what I just said?”

“Nope.”

“One day, Stilinski, you are going to make me extremely mad.”

“I thought you already were, sir,” Stiles just couldn’t help it, but seeing the rage that took over Coach’s face made him instantly regret the witty comment.

“That’s enough, Stilinski! One more hour is added to your detention!”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t do that, sir,” Stile mumbled.

“What did you just say?” Coach said, squinting angrily.

“I said,” Stiles repeated, raising his voice ,”That I’m pretty sure you can’t do that.”

“Be quite!”

“But you just asked me to repeat-”

“SILENCE.”

Stiles looked down at his paper and rolled his eyes. He was already half an hour into the detention, and would only have the other half left if he hadn’t started daydreaming. What was he meant to do for one and a half hours?

He decided to draw something. He didn’t consider himself the best artist in the world, but occasionally he could put together a tolerable drawing.

Stiles didn’t really pay much attention to what he was drawing, and when five o’clock finally rolled around, he was surprised to see on his paper, a drawing of none other than Derek Hale. Stiles frowned at the sheet of paper. It was actually quite good, Stiles thought as he folded it up and slipped it into his bag. However, when he started pulling on his coat, Mr Finstock piped up.  
“And where do you think you’re going?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“Uh, home. It’s five o’clock, sir.” Stiles pointed at the clock.

Coach looked at the clock, frowned, and then said “Oh, okay then, You can leave.”

Finally, Stiles rushed out of the classroom, and straight to his jeep. Driving straight home, he completely forgot about wanting to go and see Derek that day.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter becomes Sherlock Holmes, and there's a little bit of Sterek texting at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS PLEASE READ THIS! I made a mistake with the last chapter, and I had to edit it a bit! Please go back and read that, it's only a couple of paragraphs I changed. If you can't be bothered to them a small summery is that I deleted all of Peter and Stiles' texts, and replaced them with Scott asking Stiles about the Chemistry homework that Scott and Isaac did in this chapter! 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy this chapter and the daily chapters I'll be uploading this week as I have to school :P

Derek looked down at his phone, and cursed under his breath. It was ten to three, meaning that school would be finishing in about twenty minutes. Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Stiles were meant to come over today, and he remembered Scott saying something about Chemistry homework. Derek really didn’t mind what his pack got up too at his place, as long as they did help him when it came to the Alpha pack.

It seemed like Scott and Stiles were hanging out a lot more at Dereks house, even though Scott refused to become part of Dereks pack. Of course, Stiles wasn’t a werewolf, so he couldn’t actually belong to a pack, but Derek knew that if Stiles, or Scott, was in trouble, Dereks pack would always come to the rescue, which is practically what always happened anyway.

For the next twenty minutes Derek focused on clearing his mind. If Stiles was going to be in the same room as him, he had to keep calm. He had acted strangely the day before, he knew that, and the rest of them were probably going to keep a close eye on Derek, which is not what the Alpha needed right now.

“Ah, my favourite nephew!” A familiar voice rang out across the house. Derek had been so focused in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized Peter had entered the room, arms spread wide, a sarcastic grin on his face, kind of like the one Stiles did while making a witty comment.

“What do you want, Peter. Everyone will be here in about-” He looked at his watch again “In five minutes.”

“And? Maybe I wanted to join the fun today. I was thinking I would try and figure out who this soulmate of yours is!” Peter beamed, a teasing edge to his voice.

“Don’t even think about it!” Derek warned, his eyes flashing red in anger at his uncle.

“Oh don’t try all that ‘big bad Alpha’ crap on me, Derek. You know it won’t work.” Peter said, plopping down on the worn out couch, across from Derek who was sitting in the battered arm chair.

“I know I shouldn’t have told you,” Derek growled.

“Nope, you probably shouldn’t have. Oh look, they are here!” Peter grinned, bouncing up, leaving Derek in the front room as he bounded down the hallway to open the door.

Derek took those precious seconds to control the panic brewing up inside of him. How was he meant to face Stiles after yesterday? Did Stiles somehow know what happened? No, he can’t do, he was pretty clueless when he left the day before.

Scott and Isaac, hand in hand, followed by Boyd and Peter, all walked into the room. However, there was no Stiles.

“Where’s-”

“Stiles? He has some detention he had to go too.” Isaac piped up, and Scott nodded in confirmation.

“Oh thank the lord,” Derek mumbled, relief flooding through him.

“Huh?” Scott asked, but Derek just acted like he didn’t say anything.

The five of them got to work, Boyd and Derek looking at maps and plans, Scott and Isaac planning a homework project that was due in the next day.

“Hey-” Derek said as he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him away from Boyd. He was dragged around a corner, and was suddenly face to face with Peter.

“Oh my god, is it?!” He whispered incredulously.

“Is it what? Peter, what are you talking abou- oh.”

“Well? Is it Sti-”

“Shut up! And yeah.” Derek mumbled the last part, not really wanting to confirm Peters suspicions but confirming them none the less.

“Damn! So are you going to tell him? Wait does that make you bisexual?” Peter asked in excitement, jumping up and down like an energetic puppy.

“No, not yet, and yes, I guess so.”

“Awh, can I be there when you do tell him? Maybe I can film it and put it up on that video website, what is it called? Youtube, thats it. I bet it would get loads of views. Just imagine Stiles’ face! Ha!”

 

“I swear to god, Peter, if you even think of telling anyone, I will rip your throat out with my teeth. Got it?”

“Like you’ll actually be able too. But yeah, sure. I can keep your dirty little secret. For now, that is.” Peter teased, then turned on his heel and sauntered back into the front room, Derek following him a second later.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly, and for the whole time Derek was relieved that Stiles’ hadn’t been there. He needed more time to get his mind straight, about what to do with all these mixed emotions. Speaking of mixed emotions, why did Derek somehow wish Stiles was there with them? There was something about the young boys presence, it just made everything a little brighter. Derek had started to count on his witty comments, on his knowing smirk, and the sarcasm that dripped from his voice whenever he talked to the Alpha, all those attributes and more had become so familiar to Derek that not having them was like having something missing.

A hand shook his shoulder, and Derek was pulled from his thinking, something he had been doing a lot lately.

“Derek? Hey, you in there. I thought I’d let you know that everyone gone. Don’t worry, they aren’t missing, they just got bored. Probably because the little troublemaker wasn’t here. About the troublemaker, then.”

“What, Peter? I don’t want to talk right now. I need more time.” When Peter didn’t leave he flashed his eyes Alpha red and whispered “Alone. So leave.”

Peter held out his hands in surrender, but left none the less.

Half an hour later, Dereks phone went off. When he opened it up, he was surprised to see a message from Stiles.

**Hey Derek, sorry I couldn’t make it today. Coach gave me a detention.**

Derek frowned. He already knew that, and Stiles knew that Scott or Isaac would tell Derek so why did he feel the need to text Derek.

_Maybe he actually wants to talk to me._ Derek smiled at the thought, the realized what his face was doing and stopped instantly.

**What for?**

It was probably for being a smart ass, but Derek felt the need to keep the conversation going.

**Backtalking, which is totally not what happened, btw. Also, he kept me behind another hour for the same thing, which again, not what happened.**

Derek chuckled at this.  

**Sure, Stiles.** Derek was about to send the message before he stopped, and added **Are you coming tomorrow?** and sent it hastily.

**Yeah, course. Why wouldn’t I?**

**Don’t know, I was just asking.**

**Oh. Okay. Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow.**

Derek bit his lip. It sounded like Stiles had ended the conversation, but the Alpha wanted to carry on talking. He shook his head. If he didn’t want Stiles to know yet, he had to act like the old Derek. The Derek that thought he was nothing more than an annoying teenager. He looked outside, and seeing that it was dark decided to go to bed. He didn’t necessarily want too, knowing who was likely to invade his dreams, but he was still tired from the run the day before.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles cracks a silent joke, and Derek enlists his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Another daily update for yall. Gosh, I must love you loads to be doing this! <3

It was half past six in the evening when Stiles was awakened by his father arriving home. He was groggy from the nap he had five minutes later, when he had the bright idea to text Derek Hale. Why? He had no idea. He could just as easily text Scott or Isaac. He typed out the message and stared at it for at least half an hour before actually sending it. The only time he had been hesitant to contact someone was when he had liked Lydia, so why was he hesitant to message Derek? Surely he couldn’t like the Alpha that much?

The conversation was short; much shorter than Stiles’ wanted it to be. Yeah, it was him who ended it, but he didn’t mean for it to sound like it did. Still, he was disappointed that Derek didn’t text him back and carried on the conversation.

The boy sighed as he trudged downstairs, muttering a “Hi, Dad,” when he passed his father, who was engrossed in the latest case. He grabbed some cereal from the cupboard and went to sit at the table, across from his father.

“Hey, aren’t they meant for the mornings?” The Sheriff asked, eyeing the bowl in front of Stiles.

“No! What are you crazy? Have you never had cereal before sleeping before?” Stiles said, eyes wide in fake desperation.

“Uh, no. But then again, I’m not as weird as you so.” The Sheriff sighed and stood up, giving Stiles a small smile. “You should get to bed, kiddo. You have school tomorrow.”

“Ugh, fine,” Stiles grumbled and made his way up the stairs to his room. He did, however proceed to mill around online until midnight, at which point he was shattered and practically collapsed onto his bed.

~~

That morning Stiles did not want to get up. I am never staying up that late again he told himself, though he knew he would to the same thing the next night. The internet is addictive, okay?

**You still picking me up?**

That was a text from Scott. Stiles quickly sent a ‘ **yes** ’ in reply, heaved himself out of bed and got dressed.

He was a couple minutes late to pick up Scott, but both of them made it to school on time. They both had Biology together, and halfway through the lesson Scott nudged Stiles arm to get his attention.

“Yup?” Stiles said, looking over to his best friend.

“Well Derek didn’t act weird at all yesterday. Whatever it was is probably over by now. I still kinda want to know what it was though.” Scott spoke in a hushed whisper.

“Yeah, me too. Well, I’m coming today, maybe I’ll get something out of him.” Stiles doubted it, and Scott did too. The subject of conversation drifted to Lacrosse and stayed that way the rest of the lesson.

~~

“Hey, lovebirds,” Stiles sang as he walked up to Scisaac, the name he had given too Scott and Isaac.

“Shut up,” Scott said, jokingly punching Stiles arm. Isaac just laughed, and kissed Scott.

“Ew, PDA, PDA make it stop! Ahh my eyes!” Stiles yelled, clutching his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?” Scott said once he and Isaac stopped sucking each others faces.

“Fine, but if this carries on, you two are staying in the backseat.” Stiles said, a strict edge to his voice.

Scisaac rolled their eyes, and in unison said “Sure, mom.”

All three of them hopped into Stiles’ jeep and made their way to the Alpha’s home.

~~

Stiles knocked on the door loudly and shouted. “Make sure you’re decent. Even if you aren’t, we’re coming in.”

Isaac snickered but Scott just rolled his eyes, and followed Stiles through the hallway and into the front room, where Derek was leant over the table, a focused expression on his face. Scisaac sat down straight away on the couch. Stiles, however, wondered over to Derek.

“What up, big guy.” He said in greeting, plopping down in the chair opposite the Alpha.

Derek looked up, like he had only just realized Stiles’ was there, and frowned.

“Nothing. I’m just looking at old records.” He answered.

“Of what?” Stiles asked, propping his feet up on the table.

“Oh-” Derek paused to shove Stiles’ feet off, “Deucalion.”

Ha. More like DOUCHEalion. Stiles thought. Derek let out a snort, that sounded suspicously like laughter. He chouched a couple times, and looked back over to Stiles.

“Shouldn’t you be helping Isaac and Scott?” Derek motioned his head over to the two werewolves, who were deep in conversation.

“Nah. I’ll just stay here. Keep the big bad Alpha wolf company,” Stiles grinned.

“Oh. Okay.”

“What, you’re actually letting me stay here? I thought I was annoying to you.” Stiles said, surprised.

“You are. I just need a second opinion, again.”

 **  
**“Ah, my opinion must be so precious for you to need it twice. Anyway, what can I do for yah?” Stiles smiled, getting up off his chair and walking around the table to look at what Derek was studying.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes up with a plan, and Sterek shares more texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's finally updating, oh its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Hahahaha lol I ain't no Moriarty. 
> 
> And yes, if you haven't caught on yet, there will be loads of Sterek texting in this story, mainly because I find in fun to write and yeah.
> 
> Also who loves Peter for giving us more Sterek action?

_Ha. More like DOUCHEalion._

 

Derek snickered at what Stiles said, and it wasn’t until he notices Stiles hadn’t actually ‘said’ it. The Alpha coughed a few times in order to cover up his laugh, but he doubted it worked. A couple minutes later the weird looks from Stiles died down and Derek let out the breath he was holding.

“You know, it’s not going to be long until they come for us,” Stiles spoke up, a frown on his face.

“You think?” Isaac chimed in.

“Yeah. I mean we’ve been sitting here for days now, and they have hardly done anything. It’s only a matter of time.” Nobody spoke for a while until Derek said “Yeah, Stiles is right.”

Everyone else agreed with the Alpha.

Half an hour later Peter turned up, which just made Dereks mood drop. Who knows what his uncle was going to pull out of his sleeves.

“What are you doing here?” Derek growled.

“Yeah,” Stiles joked, “Have you ran out of v-necks? Maybe you wanted to use one of Isaacs scarfs and make a whole shirt!”

Everyone laughed at Stiles’ antics, even Isaac , whereas Derek just smiled fondly at the boy. Peter caught his gaze and raised his eyebrows, and Derek instantly wiped the smile of his face before anyone else saw.

“I want to propose an idea, actually,” Peter chimed, matter-of-factly, “I think that everyone is way too vulnerable at the moment with the Alpha pack running around.”

“Get to the point, Peter, we don’t have all day,” Derek said, getting more aggravated by the minute just at the presence of his uncle.

“We should all pair up. We will be safer in twos.” Peter said simply, and it clicked in Dereks mind what Peter was doing.

“I don’t think that-” Derek started, but Peter interrupted.

“I already have the pairs figured out. Boyd, you will go with Cora, Isaac, you and Scott, and finally,” A smirk found Peters face as he said the last one “Derek and Stiles.”

“Are you sure, I mean I don’t mind going with my brother,” Cora contributed, but Peter waved a hand at her.

“Stiles is the only human, it only makes sense he pairs up with the Alpha.”

Derek growls again, but what Peter was saying annoyingly made sense.

“I guess I’m down with that,” Stiles said, but Derek heard differently.

_How could I object to getting paired up with DEREK._

Derek wasn’t too sure what that thought meant, but it sounded like a good thing.

“So what do we do in these… pairs?” Isaac asked, looking over to Scott who winked suggestively.

“None of _that_ ,” Stiles joked, which caused a giggle to ripple in the group.

“Stay together as much as possible, have each other numbers on speed dial in case something happens, keep track of where the other is and at least hourly check ups, yes even at night. Especially at night.” Peter listed, checking each thing off on his fingers as he went.

Derek knew Peter was just doing this to make him talk to Stiles more, and he wanted to be annoyed at him for it, but somehow he wasn’t.

“Cora can stay round mine,” Boyd piped up, and Cora smiled, agreeing.

“Isaac already lives with me, thanks to Derek,” Scott added. Everyone then turned too Stiles and Derek. At this, Stiles threw up his hands and sighed, and Derek’s face remained blank.

“Ugh fine. I am not sleeping in this dump, no offense Derek, but I guess you can stay around mine. I have a sofa bed in my room. As long as my dad doesn’t find out, it should be alright.” Stiles said, looking around to Derek.

“Um, okay. Only at night though, I need to sort out things here during the day.” Derek totally wasn’t trying to avoid Stiles.

“Yeah sure, works for me.” Stiles smiled breifly, then wondered over to Scott and Isaac. Peter advanced on Derek.

“You know I hate you right?” Derek asked.

“You’ll thank me eventually. This is for you own good, nephew!” Peter exclaimed.

“Yeah, right.” Derek snorted, then he proceeded to ignore the older werewolf.

~~

Peter, Cora and Boyd had all left, as well as Scott and Isaac who decided to walk to Scotts house, which meant that Derek was alone with Stiles. It was awkward with Derek pacing around the room, trying to think up something, anything, to say, all the time with Stiles sat down at the table, feet propped up like before, eyes never leaving the Alpha.

Finally, it was Stiles who piped up. “So if you want to come round at about 9, seeing as my dad starts his night shift at 8 thirty.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Derek confirmed.

“And if you snore, I will not hesitate to kick you out, got it?” Stiles said seriously, though there was a teasing glint in his eye that made Derek ease up a little bit.

“Of course,” He chuckled.

“Okay, so I’m gonna go now,” Stiles pointed at the door “I guess I’ll see you around nine, Dereko.”

“See you in two hours, Stiles. And stop calling me that,” Derek said, half joking.

Stiles saluted cheekily, and turned on his heel to walk out the door, leaving Derek with a smug smile on his face.

~~

Exactly an hour later Derek was in the same position, sat down, hands on the table, his phone in front of him. He totally wasn’t waiting until he had to ‘check up’ on Stiles, that would be silly. He just had nothing else to do in the mean time.

**Are you still alive?**

Was the text Derek ended up sending. What, he might as well get straight to the point?

**No, Derek, I am dead and I am sending you this from beyond the grave.**

**Haha, Stiles, very funny.**

****  
  


**I know I am.**

****  
  


**You’re an idiot.**

****  
  


**Oh shut up you know you like me.**

****  
  


**You should be glad I do, otherwise I wouldn’t put up with you.**

****  
  


**Oh Derek, I am so flattered.**

****  
  


**Stiles.**

****  
  


**Yup?**

**  
  
Shut up.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes over to eat pizza and watch Doctor Who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this short? It seems short. I am sorry. I just had the biggest case of writers block imaginable, but I finally finished the chapter and I have a good idea for the next one. Sorry it took so long and I can't wait to see you next chapter, byee!!!!

Stiles lay on his bed, grinning like a teenage girl with a crush, at the last text Derek sent him. It wasn’t the context of the text, just the thought that Derek Hale had cared enough to actually check in on Stiles. Though, that was what he was meant to do. He probably didn’t want too.

 

The moment was ruined, however, when the Sherrif burst into Stiles’ room with out knocing.Of course, Stiles managed to drop his phone, that he has been holding above his headto read the texts, straight on his face.

 

“What the- ah! Jesus, Dad, what did I say about knocking. I could have been in the middle of a dance off!”

 

“What? A dance what? It doesn’t matter, I was just going to let you know I’m leaving for work now.”

 

Stiles sat up. “Oh. Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He smiled at his dad who nodded, and headed out side, closing Stiles’ door as he left.

 

As soon as his dad left the room, Stiles began to panic as he looked around his room. Cursing repeatedly under his breath, he rushed around his room, blindly grabbing things and throwing them into the nearest draws as fast as he could. When he finished, he was stood on his made bed (probably not a good idea) with his hands on his hips, grinning at his handy work. His grin faded to a frown however, when he checked his watch. 9:06.

 

Stiles huffed. Derek was meant to be here 6 minutes ago. He pulled out his phone and sent the most sarcastic message he could, just to annoy the Alpha.

 

**Where are you? The Alpha’s could have captured, tortured, killed me, brought me back to life, and then tortured and killed me AGAIN by now. The whole reason you are coming over is to keep me safe.**

 

A second later, he heard his phone go off, along with a loud knock at the door.

 

Thinking about priorities, Stiles checked his phone.

 

**Oh shut up Stiles, you’re fine. And I’m late because I got some pizza on the way.**

Stiles instantly smiled, fist pumping the air.

 

**I swear to god Stiles, if you don't open the door I will freeze to death. And I wont be happy about it. Also, the pizza is getting cold.**

 

Eyes wide, Stiles ran (well fell) down the hall, down the stairs, and opened the door to see Derek Hale standing there, a pissed off look on his face, and a pizza box in his hands.

 

“I take all that back. You are amazing.” Stiles muttered, eyeing the pizza, and Derek for that matter.

 

“I know. Now let me in before I become an icicle.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“You want the last slice?” Stiles asked, holding the cheesy pizza under Derek's nose who just raised his eyebrows. “You raise your eyebrows a lot, you know. You better put ‘em down, cause if they stay there any longer they’ll be stuck there.”

 

Derek's instantly relaxed eyebrows, but continued to scowl at Stiles.

 

“Woah, you really don’t want to be here, do you?” Stiles asked, taking a bite of the last slice of pizza.

 

“No, I don’t mind. I’ve just got a lot to think about right now,” Derek finally answered, sighing.

 

“Yeah, I know. With the Alpha pack and that, you really need a brake.” Like, desperately. Stiles added in his head.

 

Derek snorted. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

 

A few minutes passed by before Stiles spoke.

 

“So you wanna help me set up the sofa bed? I’ll never be able to do it on my own.” Derek nodded, and the younger boy jumped up and walked over to the sofa in his room.

 

“Okay so there are two levers on each side. I’ll take the left, you take the right. And make sure you don’t drop it, I don’t think my toe is healed from the last time Scott slept over.” Stiles joked as Derek walked to the other side of the sofa bed. The Alpha let out a small chuckle and grabbed the other side of the sofa bed. The younger boy nodded when Derek looked at him as if to ask when to flip it over, and the two managed to do it without as much difficulty as Scott and Stiles had the week before.

 

“Uh,” Stiles started, a couple butterflies waking up in his stomach. “So it’s quite early to actually go to sleep yet, so do you want to just eat the pizzas and just chill for a couple hours? I mean, it’s not like the Alpha pack are going to attack now, right?” He asked, swallowing.

 

“Yeah sure. But you should dismiss that way of thinking Stiles, because they really could attack you at any moment.” Derek replied.

 

“Not me, because I have big bad Alpha Derek to protect me, right?” Stiles joked, jumping onto his bed, making sure to leave enough for Derek to sit on.

 

“Yeah. Right,” Derek said under his breath, moving over to sit next to Stiles, but making sure not to sit too close.

 

_Well at least the awkward part of this is over. Hey Derek, come sit on my bed and eat pizza and watch tv with me, totally not suggesting anything!_

 

Stiles sarcastically mused in his head, oblivious to the listening werewolf next to him.

 

Out loud, though, he said “Doctor Who? I mean, you have to have seen good old Doctor sometime.”

 

“Doctor Who?” Derek asked, and Stiles looked at him open mouthed.

  
“Fine. I guess that's what we’ll watch then. Starting with Eccleston, of course. Never skip Nine, Derek, never…” Stiles chattered on whilst setting up the dvd.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter but hey I put loads of mindreading in this part to make up for it.

“Wake up! Stiles? Wake UP!”

 

“No, I don’t wanna,” Stiles moaned, burying his head into his pillow. Derek growled.

 

“For gods sakes, do you want me to literally drag your sorry ass out of bed, because I will if I have to,” Derek threatened.

 

_Please, go ahead._

 

Stiles thought as he turned around to look at Derek.

 

“You wouldn't,” He said, squinting at Derek. Partly because the idiotic Alpha had opened the curtains, but mainly because Derek wasn’t wearing a T-shirt.

 

“You underestimate me, Stiles.” Derek straightened up.

 

“Really? You think so?” Stiles tried to tease Derek, however its pretty hard to tease him WHILST he is lacking in clothing.

 

Derek raised one eyebrow. “Yes you do.” The Alpha leaned down and grabbed Stiles’ ankles, which were conveniently poking out from under his duvet, and got ready to pull.

 

“No, no, no, okay, okay, fine! I’m getting up, I’m getting up! Go face the wall or something while I get dressed.” Stiles barked, jerking his legs away from Derek, who just scoffed, but turned away none the less.

 

Lets just say that trying to dress yourself is not easy whilst staring at Derek Hales amazingly toned and tanned back.

 

“Okay, I’m done.” Stiles stated, and Derek spun around.

 

“Uh, Stiles.”

 

“Yup?” The younger boy asked.

 

“Your shirt is on inside out.”

 

“Har har, Derek very fun- oh. Turn around. Again.” Stiles said, silently cursing under his breath whilst he took off his shirt and put it on, correctly this time.

 

_If Derek wasn't standing there with no shirt on, I would have punched him by now. First waking me up early, now being a smart ass and flinging his hotness everywhere? What a jerk._

 

“I can hear you laughing, Derek.” Stiles snapped. What he didn’t know, however, was that it wasn’t the shirt mishap that had Derek chuckling.

 

“I’m extremely sorry, Stiles, but can we please go to my house now?”

 

“Sure, whatever, you’re obviously the leader. I have to do whatever you say. Aye aye captain and all that shit.” Stiles muttered to himself, aware the wolf could probably hear him.

 

_I’m only doing it because you have incredibly nice abs._

 

Was what Stiles was thinking while he gathered all his stuff together, ready to go to Derek's house.

 

“Lets go then. And I’m driving.” Stiles said, wanting to have some control.

 

“Not if we’re taking my car, you’re not.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, Stiles.”

 

“Ugh, fine,” Stiles grumbled, not bothering to bicker with the werewolf any longer.

 

“I hate you,” Stiles grumbled once the two were in Derek's car.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Derek scoffed.

 

“Hey what does that mean?” Stiles exclaimed, defensively.

 

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that your heart rate quickens whenever you’re around me, and your pupils dilate, and you occasionally stutter. You don’t like me at all, obviously,” Derek stated.

 

“Wha- I- that's not true. You’re making that up. Of course you are, you are the king of making shit up. You’re like the shit king, who shits everywhere. That’s what you are, Derek Hale.” Stiles retaliated, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Yes, Stiles, I make all of this up.” Derek agreed, a smirk growing on his face.

 

“You now what, I've had enough of you and your shit. I’m calling Scott.” Stiles decided, pulling out his phone and calling Scott.

 

“Hey Scott,” He said when his best friend picked up.

 

“Oh hey Stiles. You still with Derek?”

 

“Yeah, I’m still with Derek. And he is being an asshole.” That earned him a glare.

 

“Shut up, it’s just because you like him!” Scott laughed.

 

“Oh my god, I do not! Why does everyone keep saying that I li- you know what? I don’t care! I don’t care anymore! I give up!” He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket before Scott could say another word.

 

“What was that about?” Derek asked, his eyes flicking from the road to Stiles for a second.

 

“I do not, in any way, shape, or form, I DO NOT fancy you. At all. Ever. Never ever. Okay?”

 

“Whatever you say, Stiles, whatever you say.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the next chapter for Derek might have to be in his first person, to make it easier to understand his thought processes whilst having him read Stiles mind. It's complicated but I swear having it this way will make the chapter I'm planning way easier to understand.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't help Derek with the lifting, and it had consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do this in first person to kind of get what Derek was thinking across better, if you know what I mean?

I suppress a smirk as I keep my hands on the wheel, not trusting myself to look over at Stiles ‘furious’ face, which actually looked quite cute. I had been thinking about Stiles being ‘cute’ quite a lot and as much as it scared me, I knew that I was rapidly gaining feelings for the younger boy. It was probably due to the fact that he was my soulmate, which I am still processing, and I was becoming more accustomed by the idea.

 

_I hate him. Why does he have to be so fucking attractive, sitting next to me all smug and shit. Fuck._

 

I snort, gripping the wheel tighter. Stiles _can’t_ know that I can hear his thoughts, because then, like the annoying teenager he is, he will ask questions.

 

At least I knew that the feelings were mutual. So far Stiles couldn’t go ten minutes without thinking about me. I mean, I’m flattered, of course.

 

“Hey Stiles?” I asked, sneaking a look away from the road to see Stiles glaring at me.

 

“Yes, Derek?” He asked, hatred dripping from his voice.

 

“Are you strong?” I asked. I had no idea where the hell I was going with this to be honest.

 

“Sure, if you want me to lift a piece of paper.” Stiles scoffed.

 

“Well can you lift furniture?”

 

“Yeah. I mean I’ll drop it on my feet, and you’ll have to take me to hospital, but yeah course I can.”

 

“I don’t have time for sarcasm, Stiles.” I said, acting irritated by his words, when I was just amused.

 

“Fine. I can try. Nothing too heavy though.” He said, sounding more serious.

 

“I’ll carry the heavy stuff then, you stick to boxes. I’m kind of aiming to get it all done today. If you want you can stick around, todays a saturday so you don’t have school,” I stated, hoping I didn’t sound too desperate to be around him.

 

_You mean I can watch Derek Hale lift heavy shit for the whole day? I’m in._

 

“Yeah, sure, I mean I have nothing better to do. Scott’s going to see a movie with Isaac, so I’d just be bored at home.” Stiles smiled at me, his mood from before gone.

 

“Good.” I said, then winced. Way to seem desperate, Derek.

 

~

 

_Oh my GOD he’s hot._

 

I had to stop myself from dropping the couch for the third time in the last five minutes because of a thought from Stiles, who was helpfully just leaning against a wall doing nothing. I huffed and place the couch down, striding towards Stiles

 

“I brought you around here to help, Stiles, not to stand around.” I said, my voice low, almost a whisper.

 

_Damn, Derek should talk like that more often._

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you had brought me around here to watch you getting all hot and sweaty. Which is quite fun, if I might add.” Stiles smirked. God I hate that freaking smirk. I placed my hands on the wall, next to either side of his head, and a surge of confidence flooded through me.

 

I couldn’t help but notice Stiles’ eyes flickering down to my lips a couple times. I did the same, but made sure Stiles knew what I was doing. He swallowed and blinked. I cocked my head to the side.

 

“Does this make you nervous, Stiles?” I asked, keeping my voice just above a whisper.

 

“N-no,” He stuttered, his cheeks turning crimson.

 

“Okay. Well what about this?” I asked, ducking my head slightly and breathed on his neck. I felt him shiver. I let my lips brush his neck for a second before placing a light kiss on his neck.

 

“D-Derek,” Stiles breathed.

 

“Yes?” I asked, bringing my head back up to meet his eyes, that were pressed shut, whilst he bit down on his lip. He didn’t answer me, just kept his eyes jammed shut.

 

“I, um,” He said, and I placed a finger to his lips. I leaned down once more and begun to suck on the same spot that I had kissed a second ago. I felt Stiles grab my shirt and ball it up in his fist. I carried on sucking, enjoying the reaction I had on the human boy, until I knew that there was going to be a distinct mark there within a couple of minutes. I kissed the reddened skin once more before I retreated, and Stiles let go of my shirt.

 

_Holy shit can he do that again._

 

I heard. Looking at Stiles again I could see that his eyes were still shut, like he was still in the moment. As quietly as I could I backed away, and walked into the other room, wondering just how long Stiles was going to stay like that.

 

~

_What do I do? Do I just walk in and pretend that nothing happened, or what? Gee, he doesn’t make things easy._

 

I heard, and knew that the human boy was pacing just outside the door to the kitchen, where I was preparing lunch.

 

“Stiles?” I called. “Are you going to stay there the whole day or not?”

 

I heard a frustrated noise, then the door open.

 

“Standing in the doorway is hardly different.”

 

I’m just enjoying the view.

 

“Oh really?” I said, then realised I had answered out loud.

 

“Wait, shit, did I say that?” He asked and I panicked.

 

“Uh, yeah? You should be quieter when you compliment others. Or louder.” I said as fast as I could, spinning around and leaning on the counter.

  
“I made sandwiches.” I state, grinning.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek is an unhelpful asshole.

As Stiles and Derek sat facing each other on the table, Stiles had to use all his might to keep his gaze down. After about half a minute he figured that there was no use in trying to not look at the Greek God sitting opposite him. As slowly and sneakily as he could, he glanced up at Derek, his view distorted by his eyelashes. A shocked expression replaced his curious one instantly, however, as his own eyes met with Derek’s, who was intently looking at him, or at least, it seemed like it.  

 

“I’m gonna call Scott again,” Stiles said slowly, and Derek nodded with the same speed, all the time their gaze staying locked, like someone had put invisible string and attached each end to their foreheads, restricting movement, because it they did the string would be ripped apart and the moment lost with a twang.

 

Stiles counted the different emotions Derek was showing in his eyes alone.

 

  1. Curiosity

  2. Confidence

  3. … longing?




 

No no, that can’t be right. Derek did not long for Stiles. That was insane.

 

_Almost as insane as the hickey he gave you?_

 

Stiles kicked the thought aside. Derek had not mentioned it, so Stiles wouldn’t either.  What else has he seen? Oh yes, curiosity. Stiles was kind of proud of himself, he had managed to make the Alpha want to know about him. As long as it was him Derek was curious about, Stiles would be happy.

And the other one. Confidence. Well Derek did seem pretty damn confident earlier.

 

_And damn me if his confidence rises, because I don’t think I can handle that again today. Even if I wanted to handle it again today. Which I don’t._

 

The human hadn’t realised that during the whole thought process his mind had been set on, his body had been set on another thing. Getting closer to the man in front of him. His elbows were rested on the table, and he had leaned forward a considerable amount. Taken aback by his actions, Stiles jumped up, wiping his hands on his jeans.

 

“I think I left my phone in the other room,” Stiles said, absently pointing in the direction of the door.

 

“Okay,” Derek replied, nodding again, this time faster however, as if he was shaking an unwanted thought from his head.

 

Stiles turned and walked away, and he had a feeling the Alpha’s eyes did not leave him the whole way.

 

~~

 

“I’ll get it!” Stiles literally yelled as he ran, and then stumbled, to the door. Scott, Isaac, Alison and Lydia were at the door.

 

“Hey Stiles,” Alison grinned at Stiles, who moved out of the way to let the other three through the door.

 

“What’re all these boxes for. You’re not moving in, are you, Stiles?” Isaac joked, and everyone, including Stiles, chuckled.

 

“Derek’s still in the kitchen making sandwiches, which admittedly could use some improvement.”

 

“I heard that!” Derek shouted from the kitchen, though there was a humorous tone to his voice.

 

“Derek, I swear you hear everything. God, you’re going to be hearing my bloody thoughts next, no doubt!” Stiles exclaimed as he followed his four friends into the living room to wait for Derek.

 

~~

 

Stiles had to admit, being stuck between Isaac and Scott wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened, but it was annoying. The thing that was actually worrying about, however, was that Scott would-

 

“Hey Stiles, what’s that on your neck?”

 

And there it was. Stiles mentally winced.

 

_Shit, shit, shit! What do I say. Derek, any goddamn help here or are you just gonna sit there being all bloody gorgeous._

 

Stiles thought out of fury, so he was surprised when Derek opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Stiles was out with a girl before we met up here, so who knows.”

 

_A great help. Thanks, jackass._

 

And here comes all the questions.

 

“You have a girlfriend?”

 

“What’s she called?”

 

“Is she pretty?”

 

“When can we meet her?”

 

Stiles cleared his throat, glaring at Dereks smug smirk as he spoke.

 

“Yes, I do, thats classified information, and yes she is pretty, and no you can not, under any circumstances, meet her.” Stiles said, and as if on cue the rest of the pack groaned. Apart from Derek, who was watching the scene before him in amusement.

 

“Derek.” Stiles gritted his teeth. “I think we should get everyone drinks. Now.”

 

“Okay.” Was all Derek said, getting up from where he had been sitting and striding into the kitchen, Stiles hot on his heels.

 

“What was that?” Stiles hissed when they were out of hearing distance.

 

“What was what? I was saving you ass.”

 

“No. You just made me have a fake freaking girlfriend! How am I meant to pull this off?” Stiles asked, waving his hands around in an effort to show his panic.

 

“I don’t know, it’s your problem!”

 

“My problem? My freaking problem? Derek, I swear, you pull something like that again and I will personally tie you up with wolfsbane, and shoot you with a poison bullet, you hear me?”

 

“You’ll tie me up?” Was all Derek asked, and eyebrows raising.

 

“Yes! No! That is not the point I am trying to make here!” The human stumbled over his words, getting red in the face more and more.

 

“Stiles. You’re blushing.”

 

“I am aware of that.” Stiles looked down at his, suddenly very interesting, shoes. That is, until he felt a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up into the Alpha’s now glowing red eyes, which were mere centimeters from his face, and getting closer. So close now that he could feel the older man’s breath hitting his lips, a minty taste coming with it. All that needed to happen now was their lips colliding, was the feeling of having Derek up against him, the feeling of them kissing, finally.

 

But instead, a shout echoed from the living room, which broke both males out of their trances, Derek’s eyes going back to their normal colour.

 

“Do you guys need help?”

 

_Dammit Scott, do you know how much I freaking wanted that to happen! You cockbloker!_

 

Stiles angrily thought as he yelled back that they would be just a second, quickly pouring them all a coke and rushing to the living room to hand out the drinks. Derek and Stiles were both weirdly quiet for the rest of the afternoon, and both were silently thankful no one called them out on it.

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for.

“Okay, so maybe creating you a fake girlfriend was a dick move. But you have to admit it worked,” Derek said, his eyes open and staring into the complete darkness hovering above him, because Stiles couldn’t sleep with any light what-so-ever. The werewolf was laying on his bed, his hands folded underneath his head. It had been exactly eleven o’clock when the pair had finally stopped watching Doctor Who (which Derek was finding incredibly enjoyable) and it was now well into the night and their conversation hadn’t ceased.

 

“Yeah, fine, but how do I keep it up?” He heard the teenagers voice from across the room.

 

“I don’t know. You could start texting her when the others are around,” Derek suggested.

 

“Yeah, but I have no one to text,” Stiles sighed.

 

“Fake it.”

 

“But what if Scott or Lydia want to look at my phone?”

 

“Then I’ll be there to stop them, stupid.”

 

“Great. More of you helping.” Stiles scoffed.

 

Derek opened his mouth in fake offense, even though he knew the boy couldn’t see him. He was about to retaliate when he heard Stiles voice, in his head this time.

 

_And god know I want anymore of your help. But I do know what I want from you -No! Stiles this is not the time, nor the place. Pull yourself together!_

Derek couldn’t help but smirk slightly.

 

“How about another pack meeting tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Stiles replied.

 

_I seriously just need to sleep. God knows what mind-exhausting crap Derek will pull tomorrow at another pack meeting. That almost-kiss was nearly the last of me, what if he does it again? I’m pretty sure I’d die. Literally. But what if that wasn’t an almost-kiss. What if I read everything wrong and he still hates my guts. No, no, I’ve got a hickey to prove he doesn’t hate me. God that guy is so confusing! He really needs to make up is freaking mind! No Stiles! Clear your mind, you need to sleep. And one… two…. three….. SLEEP! Aw crap it didn’t work._

 

Derek had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

 

~~

 

_Dun dun, da da dun dun, da da dun dun….._

 

Derek had to clench his teeth to stop him from yelling at Stiles, who was singing some random song in his head.

 

“When did you say Scott, Isaac and the rest were going to be here?” He asked the boy, in hopes that talking would stop the incessant singing.

 

“Uh, in around an hour, I think,” Stiles said distractedly, clicking away at his laptop. Derek, who was sitting across the room on his makeshift bed, was about to ask Stiles what he was doing, when music erupted from the speakers. The werewolf was about to ask what the hell it was when he recognised the song that Stiles had been humming in his head.

 

“Which means, we have enough time for an episode of Game of Thrones!” Stiles exclaimed, moving to the side whilst patting the spot next to him for Derek to sit down. The werewolf obeyed, thinking he might as well.

 

When he sat down, and Stiles rested the laptop on both their legs, they ended up sitting closer than the Alpha had expected. Stiles’ scent filled his nose suddenly, and Derek had to stop himself from sighing in content. There wasn’t really a way to explain it, it was the younger boys normal scent, mixed with a fruity shampoo, mixed with the scent of security and comfort and…. home?

 

Why would Stiles smell like home? It made no- ah right. The soulmate crap. It was getting harder to resist actions towards Stiles that Derek really didn’t feel like doing. That one time with the hickey and also when they were getting drinks were times when the werewolf had given in to the impulses, and it was getting harder and harder by the second. It seemed like nature to place a comforting hand on Stiles leg when he was driving, or to take his hand when they were sat together like this.

 

Holy shit he’s close. Play it cool, Stiles, play it cool. Nothing is going to happen.

 

It was this that brought Derek from his thoughts, and he was glad, because who knows what deep bullcrap he would have started thinking if he had carried on. By now the theme song (which was actually pretty good, though Derek preferred it when Stiles was singing in his head) had ended and the show had begun, and Stiles had leaned back into the cushions. Derek cautiously leaned back to join him, and this time, instead of their hands barely touching, Derek let them press together. Just the backs of their hands, but the action made some of Derek’s impulses cease, at least for now.

 

~~

 

“Yeah, see you, Scott.” Derek heard the door shut and Stiles climbing up the stairs. Derek was lying on Stiles bed, breathing in the boys scent. He had to force himself to stop as Stiles walked in, knowing it would look weird.

 

“So… um. What do you want to do?” Derek asked, sitting up.

 

_I can think of loads of things. Things that mean a lack of clothing._

 

Pressing his lips together, Derek stood up walking towards Stiles who was a couple feet away from the open door.

 

“Um, I don’t know.” Was what Stiles answered. Surely it was okay for Derek to- no. Definately not. But if Stiles wanted them to… I mean the boy had made it pretty clear about his feeling for the Alpha, and a kiss was long overdue at this point, surely it would be okay to, just this once.

 

For the whole of the pack meeting, Derek had been holding himself back. It had taken effort, and loads of it. Derek was exhausted, not in the physical sense, but in the sense of _oh-my-god-why-can’t-I-just-grab-him-and-kiss-this-annoying-adorable-human-right-now_ kind of way. And he had had enough. Of holding himself back. This was it. Stiles was stood there, waiting on Derek’s response, running his adorable hands through his adorably messy hair, and Derek had had enough of it.

 

Not even thinking, just letting his body do all the work, he found himself advancing on the human, who was taking slow and steady steps back. Until he hit the door, of course. But Derek kept on going, and going, and going until only a thin line of air was separating them.

 

“Or we could do this, you know, I don’t have a problem, no problems here, with you pushing me against a door and being all attractive-”

 

“Stiles,” Derek breathed.

 

“Uh huh?”

 

“Shut up.” And from then on it was a blur. Derek moving that inch closer, their lips touching for the first time, Stiles mouth slightly open in surprise, but moving with the werewolfs anyway, like they had done this millions of times before, but it was so much better because this was the first time, and my god was Derek pissed off that he hadn’t done this sooner.

 

The two were so immersed in the kiss that they didn’t hear the window slide open, or a man slip inside, and the two only broke apart when they felt a stick hit the ground with a deafening crack!

 

Instantly, the two broke apart, Stiles still against the door, but Derek now facing the man, crouched slightly, blocking Stiles from harm, because no one better harm Derek’s human.

 

“Finally! You two have been tip toeing around each other for days!”

 

“Deucalion,” Derek whispered, a small growl following it.

 

“There’s no need for any of that. I’m only here to give you a warning. Now, you know-” Deucalion started walking towards the pair, his stick scanning the ground around him. “-that I like to control people. You have control over someone, you can make them do whatever you want. I would have hoped to have something to control all of your pathetic pack, Derek, I really did, but I guess you and this little human will have to do for now.”

 

“What. Do. You. Want?” Derek said, his eyes glowing red now, and his canines grew longer.

 

“Put them away, and I’ll tell you.”

 

Reluctantly, Derek retracted his teeth, but he reached backwards with his right hand, which Stiles took, squeezing tightly.

 

“Aw, isn’t that cute. What I want, is for you to keep this little… relationship of yours a secret.”

 

“What? Why would we do that?” Stiles piped up, which earned him a look from Derek.

 

“You would do that, dear Stiles, because if you don’t I will kill everyone you love.” The alpha said this so carelessly, you would think he had just threatened to take a sweet or something.

 

“You wouldn’t,” Derek growled.

 

“Oh but I would.”

 

_Oh my god. He means it, he really fucking means it._

 

Derek winced at hearing the fear in Stiles thoughts, clutching his hand tighter, as if it would make a difference. It did, and Stiles heartbeat slowed slightly.

 

“Wait a second. Derek? Did you just hear-” Deucalion was about to say, but Derek cut him off.

 

“No. I didn’t.” It was Derek’s turn to look threatening, baring his eyes into Deucalions, whose were filled with amusement.

  
“Oh this is even better than I could have expected!” Was all Deucalion said, before turning and jumping out of the window, leaving Derek and Stiles standing there, speechless, clutching eachothers hands


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler, but there's fluff so shhh

When Deucalion left, everything became awkward. I was still in shock. I had come face to face with the Alpha of a freaking Alpha pack, I was fucking terrified. It would have helped if Derek actually said something though, instead of just sitting on his bed.

 

But it wasn’t like I was going to start the conversation, oh no, he kissed me, this is all on him. I mean, it’s not that I didn’t want it to happen, but I didn’t think it actually would.

 

_Freaking say something, moron!_

 

I thought, sighing and standing up. Derek looked down even more when I looked over at him, as though I was staring right through him. I only I was, then I would actually get to see what was freaking going on with him.

 

“I’m going to take a shower. Feel free to carry on sitting there like a Weeping Angel,” Hopefully Derek would get the reference, we had watched that episode after all. I lingered for a second before sighing again and walking out the door to the bathroom.

 

~~

 

“ _He’s a tear in my heart,_

_I’m alive_

_He’s a tear in heart,_

_I’m on fire_

_The songs on the radio are okay_

_But my taste in music is your face_

_And it takes a song to come around_

_To show you how_

_He’s a tear in my heart_

_I’m alive_

_He’s a tear in my heart_

_I’m on fire_ ”

 

I don’t know when I started changing the pronouns to ‘he’. And I don’t know when the song became about Derek. But sure enough it did, and I was still quietly humming it as I pulled on my pajamas, though I stopped when I reached my room. I walked in to find Derek already asleep. I looked down at him for a second. I was waiting for him to wake up and smile and kiss me again and tell me that he would never let Deucalion kill everyone I love, but nope, that didn’t happen, so I just frowned and climbed into my own bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

~

It was Stiles’ singing that finally lulled me to sleep. He had been singing as softly as he could, obviously hoping I wouldn’t hear him, but with my werewolf hearing and his angelic voice, not listening was not an option for me.

 

The funny thing was, his voice wasn’t perfect. His voice broke once or twice, and a couple times he went slightly flat, but that didn’t matter, because it was _Stiles_ , and anything that Stiles does is perfect, at least to me. God this soul mate shit is messing up my head, and I can’t be more grateful.

 

~

 

“Derek,” I don’t look up, though his voice compells me too.

 

“Derek!” I bite my lip harder, feigning sleep.

 

“Derek! I know you can hear me!” I sigh, open my eyes and roll towards Stiles, who sat cross-legged next to my bed, so that our faces were on the same level.

 

“Stiles.”

 

I tried not to let emotion spill out of my face, but as hard as I tried I just knew he could tell something was wrong.

 

“What’s the matter with you?” He asked, and I looked up, blinking at the dim light.

 

“Nothing,” I said , looking back at the human.

 

“No. Ever since you… you’ve been off. Why are you being like this. You kissed me, it was you who started this. What, do you regret it? Oh god, you regret it don’t you. Shit-”

 

“Stiles!” I cut him off sitting up so I was on a higher level than him. He looked up at me with hurt written all over his face, and it bade me feel so guilty, I had to fix it.

 

“I don’t feel guilty. Not one bit. But I do wish I hadn’t, because if I hadn’t then Deucalion wouldn’t have threatened you,” I said, pleading the boy with my eyes to understand my actions.

 

“So you don’t regret it?” He asked tentatively.

 

“No,” I laughed slightly, “I don’t.”

“So… can I kiss you?” He asked, a blush heating up his cheeks and tinting his neck red. I smiled and nodded, and in an instant his lips were on mine and I was lifting him onto my lap. Stiles wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands found his way to Stiles hair, and I forgot about Deucalion for a second, because all that mattered was Stiles.

 

~~

  
Scott and Isaac didn’t notice the giddy aura surrounding Stiles and Derek, nor did they notice the secret smiles shared between the two, or the fact that Derek and Stiles left to room a minute after the other and didn’t come back for another five minutes, both of their lips red and a fresh glint in their eyes. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek plays chess.

“I want to tell them,” Stiles announced randomly. We were sitting on his bed facing each other, a chess board between us.

“I know,” I sighed. I did too, but the urge wasn’t that strong for me. Stiles, however, was having to refrain from telling his best friend. It must be hard for him, the two had shared everything.

“But you’re not, right?” I asked.

Stiles looked up for a minute, before looked back at me. “No. I can’t put you and my family in danger.”

“It won’t be for long. I promise,” I said. I didn’t want to tell Stiles about what me Scott and the others had planned to do, but I couldn’t handle seeing him in pain.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles said as he moved his queenside castle forward a couple places.

“We’re going to confront him and his pack.”

“And you think you can win?”

“No… just injure them. Buy us more time to figure out what the mysterious deaths are about.”

“I already told you, sacrifices.”

“I don’t think you’re wrong, Stiles. But knowing it’s sacrifices doesn’t mean much until we figure out what they are being sacrificed for.” I moved my king a space to the right. A couple minutes passed as we played in silence until it was broken by Stiles’ weak voice.

“I just don’t want anyone to die,” He whispered, looking at me with tears brimming his eyes. I got off the bed as fast and carefully as I could and made my way to the boy, sitting beside him.

“The sooner we figure this shit out and kill Deucalion and his pack, the sooner people will stop dying. I promise,” I lay a hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles with my thumb.

“What does Scott think about the confrontation?” He asked, the tears disapparating as he took his mind of his last thoughts.

“He’s not happy about it, but knows it has to be done.”

“When?”

I paused. The plan was to not tell Stiles so he wouldn’t worry, but I know when I made the deal that I wouldn’t be able to keep anything from him.

“Tomorrow.”

“Okay.” I came out quieter than I expected, but he cleared his throat. “Okay. What can I do? To help?” A look of determination overtook him.

“You’re staying here-”

“What?” He interrupted. “No. No. I am not standing back while my friends do all the fighting. I’m sick of being the weak human who can’t do anything to help, who just sits on the bench while everyone else plays!”

“This isn’t lacrosse, Stiles! This is two packs of _werewolves_ fighting. You can’t be there. I won’t let you, and even if by some miracle I did, Scott would haul you back here and chain you to your bed.”

Stiles looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed quiet, though I could see the anger in his eyes.

~~

When I woke up the next morning, I silently crept up to Stiles’ bed to check he was asleep. As soon as I knew he was, I put on my clothes and texted Scott, Boyd, Cora and Isaac to meet me where we had planned. One last look at Stiles filled me with the strength I needed. I wouldn’t let him die. I couldn’t let him die.

~~

The moment I woke up I knew something was wrong. I rushed down stairs in just my pajama bottoms, searching everywhere for Derek.

“Derek? Hey Derek, come on, not funny man!”

It wasn’t until ten minutes later I remembered our talk from the day before, and it took me another ten minutes to stop panicking and take action. I ran upstairs and pulled on clothes carelessly, shoving my phone into my pocket and running to my jeep. As soon as I started driving I picked out my phone calling Derek. Once, twice, three times, no answer. Then I tried Scott, the Isaac and finally Boyd. No luck with any of them and I was starting to have a flat out panic attack. I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the jeep, leaning against the seat and I tried to breath. In and out, in and out. Suddenly the car seemed to cramped, the walls were closing in on me and I needed to get out into the air. Fumbling for the door handle and carelessly shoving it open, I fell out onto the grass. I scrunched my hands into balls and took the deepest breaths I could, fighting to get myself under control. It wasn’t until about a minute later when I collapsed into a ball beside the jeep.

~~

I felt someones hands shaking me awake, and for a minute I thought it was Derek. Instead, I opened my eyes to meet an extremely unfamiliar face. It was a girl, she looked to be about in her 20’s, though my eyesight was still hazy, I made out round glasses on her face and a reassuring smile.

“Hello. I’m Claudia. Are you ok, sir? You seem to have…. fallen over.”

“I- I think I’m okay,” I said, getting up. I was still in the same space as before, thank god. No one had kidnapped me.

The lady, Claudia, put a hand on my arm, and I roughly pulled my arm away.

“Sorry-” we both said at the same time.

“I need to get back. I need to find someone. I’m sorry, but I have to go,” I rushed out, looking around for my keys, finding them on the grass next to me from when I hastily jumped out of the car.

“Oh, okay, I’m glad you’re okay though.” She said.

“Thanks,” I nodded before starting the jeep and heading home.

~~

 **  
**The next couple hours was torture. I was pacing across my bedroom, my fingers restlessly brushing through my hair, only succeeding it making it more messy. Releif flooded through me when I heard a knock on my door, I rushed downstairs and threw it open to see Scott and Isaac, blood spattered across them, their clothes ripped to shreds and bruises and cuts on their faces to match their grim expression.

 

“Are you ok?” Was the first thing that came to my head. A stupid question, really, of course they werent.

“Is Derek ok?” I followed up with. Scott was stood there, breathing heavily. Isaac looked at him, then back to me,

“Stiles, Derek is dead.”

 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, I'm back. Sorry 'bout that cliff hanger (not) but hey I've updated now so your suffering stops.

**From Stiles:**

**Derek, please answer the phone. I can’t call you, I’m on the coach, I need to know if you’re okay.**

**S.**

****  
  


**From Stiles:**

**I know you’re not dead. You can’t be. I don’t believe Scott and Isaac. If you were gone I’d know.**

**S.**

**From Stiles:**

**Please. I’m desperate, just one word is all I need. One message to know you’re okay. I don’t think I can go through this trip not knowing you’re okay, or at least alive.**

**S.**

**From Stiles:**

**Please. Answer me.**

**S.**

**From Stiles:**

**I don’t believe that you aren’t alive. You’re Derek, you always live. I guess that’s why I’ve never really worried about you in the past. I’m worrying now, Derek.**

**S.**

**From Stiles:**

**I only have two more minutes until we arrive. I can’t do this anymore, not with out you answering me. I’ll look for you when I get back, I promise.**

**S.**

 

All these messages sat on Derek’s phone, waiting to be opened. The Alpha didn’t have enough strength. His legs ached, his arms were in agony, but his back was the worst. Every breath he took seemed to press ruthlessly into his spine, causing a wave of pain to flood through him, like a tsunami that was drowning him, keeping him held under, fighting for breath.

 

He couldn’t hear Stiles’ thoughts. The words in his mind had become so familiar they had become a comfort to him without his knowing, now it seemed like an absence that only a certain freckled sarcastic 17 year old could fill.

 

He didn’t have Stiles beside him, so instead Derek congoured the boy up in his mind. He had subconsciously memorized every inch of the humans face, so imagining him was easy.

 

“C’mon Derek, get up. We don’t have all day,” Derek heard in a teasing, familiar voice. A crinkle of laughter emanated from beside him. A soft hand brushed over Derek’s arm, and a surge of light and warmth burst from the touch. The warmth moved down his arm to his fingers, up and to his torso, through his legs and to his feet. Up his neck and to his face, and the headache slowly throbbed away. His back was the hardest and took the longest, the grip on Derek’s arm, and anchor on reality, forcing him to heal himself, and it worked. He sat up, however slowly, with his eyes clamped shut. He wanted to imagine Stiles for as long as he could, feel his touch. He wanted this to last a life time. He was finally upright on his bed, and he slowly flickered his eyes open, the room dim. He had no idea how be got back, he must have pulled himself all the way over to his house without realising.

 

The worst thing about opening his eyes was Stiles, or a lack thereof. He wasn’t there. He had no grip on Derek’s arm, he hadn’t laughed and told Derek to hurry up. But the Alpha was glad he had imagined Stiles, it was the least he could do. He rubbed his eyes and tried to block out the incessant humming coming from the other side of the room. Wait, humming? No one else was here.

 

Derek dragged his legs to the other side of his bedroom, picking up his phone. He frowned at the brightness, turning it down instantly. Opening the texts, Derek’s eyes widened in horror at every message he had received. _Crap._ Stiles had thought Derek had been dead for however long the Alpha was unconscious. Derek had to fix this, and now.

 

He fumbled with his phone, but he managed to find Stiles’ number in his contacts and hit ‘call’ as he was grabbing his coat and hurrying out the house, ignoring the lingering pain that was still remained.

 

“Hey, this is Stiles. Now you talk.” Derek growled loudly at the answer phone, stuffing it in his pocket and grabbing his keys to the car. If Derek was right, Stiles would have arrived home today. He drove, well, sped, to Stiles house, all the time cursing and growling under his breath.

 

When he pulled into the driveway, the whole house was dark. Derek didn’t even care if anyone was in, he would break in if he had to. And that’s what he did.

 

“Stiles? STILES? Hello?” Derek called as he ran up the stairs. The scene he found in front of him as he reached Stiles room was not one he expected.

 

The 17 year old was sitting in a chair, with a bottle of straight up vodka in his hands, and there wasn’t any left, Stiles head was lulled over, but the boy was still awake, Derek could tell, but barely.

 

“Wha? Scott? Is tha you?” Stiles mumbled as he looked up. When he saw Derek he smiled. “Oh, Der. It’s you. Heyyy, Scotty said you were….” The smile faded along with the boys sentence. “I’m drunk aren’t I? Halutanating?”

 

“Hallucinating,” Derek grumbled, picking Stiles up bridal-style.

 

“Wha?” Stiles asked, his eyes closing slightly.

 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Derek laid Stiles in his bed, wrapping the blankets around the younger boy and going to take a seat at the chair Stiles had been sitting at when Derek had entered the room. This was all his fault, Stiles was drunk because he thought Derek was dead. How could he let this happen to Stiles? The man he could possibly love? No don’t think about that right now. Just make sure Stiles is okay. He got up slowly and checked Stiles all over for injuries, sighing in relief when he saw none, and returning to his chair to wait until Stiles woke up.

 

Ten hours had passed and Derek hadn’t moved a muscle, he kept his eyes on Stiles the whole time, thinking about everything and anything, mostly about the boy in question. It wasn’t until 12 o’clock the next day when Stiles woke up grogily, wiping his eyes.

 

“Shit, my head,” the boy mumbled quietly, wincing. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, not entirely taking in what he was seeing. Then Derek heard two things. One in his head and one out loud.

_Shit._

  
“Derek. You’re alive.”


End file.
